jpopfandomcom-20200222-history
Serizawa Yuu
|image = Member_10002268.jpg |caption = , 2015 |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = Tokyo, Japan |zodiac = |occupation = Singer, Idol, Seiyuu |genre = J-Pop |acts =i☆Ris |twitter = |bloodtype = B |height = 163cm}} |芹澤 優}} is a member of i☆Ris. Her image color is blue. Profile *'Special Skill': Tongue twister *'Hobby': Cooking *'Favorite Anime': Full Moon wo sagashite. *'Favorite Anime Song': Oku Hanako / "Garnet" *'Dream': To be a famous seiyuu and giving concerts around the world. Discography Featured In Albums= ;Mini-Albums *2013 **April 3: **October 8: Shining!! *2014 **November 26: *2015 **March 18: **August 26: ;Studio Albums *2015 **April 8: We are i☆Ris!!! *2016 **April 13: Th!s !s i☆Ris!! |-|Singles= *2012 **November 17: Color *2013 **May 22: **August 21: §Rainbow **November 20: *2014 **June 18: **August 20: Make it! **November 12: *2015 **February 18: Realize! **July 8: **October 28: *2016 **February 17: Goin'on |-|DVDs= *2014 **March 26: i☆Ris 1st ANNIVERSARY LIVE -THANK YOU ALL- *2015 **July 25: i☆Ris / 1stLiveTour～We are i☆Ris!!!～＠ZeppTokyo |-|Songs= *Color * * *1000% SPARKING! - with Yamakita Saki and Kubota Miyu * * *i☆Doloid *Lemonade Scandal - solo * - solo * - solo *outshine - solo * - solo * - with Katou Emiri and Komatsu Mikako * - with Katou Emiri and Komatsu Mikako *Cherry-Picking Days - with Uchida Maaya *§Rainbow * * *Happy New World☆ *Dream☆Land *Make it! * *Secret Pure Love * - with Akaneya Himika * * *Special Kiss *Pretty Prism Paradise!!! - with Akaneya Himika and Kubota Miyu * - with Akaneya Himika and Kubota Miyu *Love Friend Style *Realize! * * *Defy the fate *Love Magic - with Kubota Miyu *Believer’s HEAVEN *ayatsunagi * *Summer Vacation Love * -for Laala- **Lucky! Surprise☆Birthday -for Aroma- - with Akaneya Himika, Kubota Miyu, Makino Yui and Watanabe Yui * *NEXTAGE * - with other i☆Ris members, Makino Yui, Watanabe Yui, Satou Azusa, Ueda Reina and Saiga Mitsuki *Goin'on *Baby... * * - solo * - with other i☆Ris members, Makino Yui, Watanabe Yui, and Saiga Mitsuki |-|Anime Roles= ;2013 *''Freezing Vibration'' as Female Student A *''GON'' as Baby Pusuke *''GON'' as Rabbit 2 *''GON'' as Pepe *''Mushibugyo'' as Ichinotani Tenma *''Mushibugyo OVA'' as Ichinotani Tenma *''Inu to Hasami wa Tsukaiyou'' as Akizuki Maxi *''Pretty Rhythm: Rainbow Live'' as Fukuhara Ann ;2014 *''Inou-Battle wa Nichijou-kei no Naka de'' as Natsu Aki *''Wizard Barristers'' as Nyanyaī *''Kiseijuu: Sei no Kakuritsu'' as Hayase Makiko *''Battle Spirits: Saikyou Ginga Ultimate Zero'' as Fārī *''Pretty Rhythm All Star Selection: Prism Show☆Best Ten Movie'' as Fukuhara Ann *''Pretty Rhythm: All Star Selection'' as Fukuhara Ann *''Pri Para season 1'' as Minami Mirei ;2015 *''Pri Para Movie: Mi~nna Atsumare! Prism☆Tours'' as Fukuhara Ann *''Pri Para Movie: Mi~nna Atsumare! Prism☆Tours'' as Minami Mirei *''Jitsu wa Watashi'' wa as Shiragami Youko *''Noragami Aragoto'' as Fumiha *''Ore ga Ojousama Gakkou ni "Shomin Sample" Toshite Gets♥Sareta Ken'' as Tenkuubashi Aika *''Pri Para season 2'' as Minami Mirei *''Tobidasu Pri Para: Mi~nna de Mezase! Idol☆Grand Prix'' as Minami Mirei ;2016 *''Pri Para Movie: Mi~nna no Akogare♪ Let's Go☆Prix Paris'' as Minami Mirei *''Sousei no Onmyouji'' as Otomi Mayura *''Pri Para season 3'' as Minami Mirei |-|Awards= *2016 **March 12: 10th Seiyuu Wards as Best Musical Performance (with other i☆Ris members) Gallery Serizawa Yuu-Color.jpg|Serizawa Yuu-Color (November 2012) Serizawa Yuu-§Rainbow.jpg|Serizawa Yuu-§Rainbow (August 2013) Serizawa Yuu-We Are!.jpg|Serizawa Yuu-We Are! (April 2013) Serizawa_Yū_cosplay_Akizuki_Maxi.jpg|Cosplaying as Akizuki Maxi 250px-Serizawa_Yuu.jpg|Serizawa Yuu-Gensōkyoku WONDERLAND (November 2013) Serizawa Yuu-Itazura Taiyou.jpg|Serizawa Yuu-Itazura Taiyou (June 2014) Serizawa_Yū_cosplay_Minami_Mirei.jpg|Cosplaying as Minami Mirei Serizawa Yuu-Miracle☆Paradise.jpg|Serizawa Yuu-Miracle☆Paradise (November 2014) Member_1000226.jpg|Serizawa Yuu-Realize! (February 2015) Serizawa Yuu-Dream Parade.jpg|Serizawa Yuu-Dream Parade (July 2015) Serizawa Yū-Bright Fantasy.jpg|Serizawa Yuu-Bright Fantasy (October 2015) Serizawa Yū-Goin'on.jpg|Serizawa Yuu-Goin'on (February 2016) Serizawa Yū cosplay Minami Mirei 2.jpg|Cosplaying as Minami Mirei for Kono kaijō ni iru min'na, men ke ~ena~a ~ External Links *Official Twitter *Official ProfileInstagramhttps://www.instagram.com/iris_s_yu/ Category:I☆Ris Members Category:Female Category:1994 Births Category:December Births Category:Sagittarius Category:People from Tokyo Category:Blood Type B Category:Serizawa Yuu Category:Blue Member Color